vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xemnas
Summary The leader of Organization XIII, the Nobody of Xehanort, Ansem the Wise's first apprentice, and the main antagonist of Kingdom Hearts II. He does not appear in Chain of Memories, but he is referred to by others as "the Superior", and showed up in the first game's Final Mix as a taste of things to come. He comes back from the dead in Dream Drop Distance as one of the thirteen vessels of Xehanort's heart in his XIII Seekers of Darkness. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | 5-A Name: Xemnas, The Superior of the In-Between, Number I Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Unknown, no more than 10 years of age, though physiologically a fully-grown man Classification: Nobody of Master Xehanort and Terra, One of the Thirteen Darknesses Destructive Capacity: Large Planet Level (superior to Hades and the titans who at least measure up to casual Zeus; at least equal to Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, who is stated to have destroyed his world by his lonesome, leaving only the castle of Hollow Bastion) | At least Large Planet Level+ (united with a broken Kingdom Hearts, a full powered Kingdom Hearts is capable of restoring hundreds of destroyed worlds back to normal) Range: Several hundred thousand kilometers with telekinesis, likely higher; thousands of kilometers with magic; several dozen meters with thorns; a couple meters with his blades Speed: At least Transluminal (easily as fast as Monstro, who outpaced the Highwind) | FTL (spends the better part of his fight with Sora and Riku actively trying to blitz them by himself, and almost succeeding) Lifting Strength: Likely Class M physically, given that he possesses Terra's body. Should reach Class Y with telekinesis. Striking Power: Class XJ (has Terra’s body) | Likely higher Durability: Large Planet Level | Large Planet Level+ Stamina: Superhuman (created entire environments for Sora to fight in, summoned scores of Nobodies, and even fought Sora himself several times, and still showed no signs of fatigue by the time you get to him in the Realm Between) Standard Equipment: Ethereal Blades (Crimson beams of energy which are extended directly from the palms of his hands, he can summon them through willpower, he can change their length size as well, Xemnas can surround the enemy with darkness and fire a massive number of them in an instant) Intelligence: Masterminded the plot to use Kingdom Hearts to obtain power, master manipulator, great knowledge of hearts Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, flight, illusion creation, teleportation, manipulation of "nothingness" (the Realm In-Between), forcefield creation, elemental manipulation, intangibility, can steal hearts (minor soul manipulation), light and darkness manipulation, duplication, reality warping, spatial manipulation, transmutation, summoning, afterimage creation, gravity manipulation Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Guard:' Xemnas can create a large, rectangular energy shield in front of him that can block attacks and damages the enemy if the come into contact with it. '-Invitation to Nothingness:' Xemnas ensnares his opponent in a sphere of dark energy that slowly drains their life force. '-Ethereal Blade barrage:' Xemnas surrounds his opponent in a dome of Ethereal Blades, then fires them rapidly at them. Note: Xemnas is able to wield the weapons of his fallen comrades. We see this during the battle with Armored Xemnas when he uses Xaldin's Lances, Axel's Chakrams, Saix's Claymore, Demyx's Sitar, Luxord's Cards and Xigbar's Arrowguns. Keys: Base | Twilight Form Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Organization XIII Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Swordsmen Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Flight Category:Teleportation Category:Nothingness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Intangibility Category:Soul Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Summoners Category:Illusionists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 5